


And Then He Begged...

by maddishHatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Crush, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddishHatter/pseuds/maddishHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He begged to die. <br/>Idiot. <br/>Nooksucker.<br/>He's dead.<br/>MSPARP</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Begged...

**Author's Note:**

> This person was ever so kind as to let me publish it here, so cheers for them! This is really sad, well I think its sad,   
> maybe i'm just a wierdo with feelings.

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.

Zombie Bitten  turntechGodhead [Dave] joined chat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: OH GOD

Dave: shit

CG: ONO

CG: NO

CG: NO

CG: NO NO NO N ON O NO NO

Dave: karkat

CG: OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING ALL OVER AGAIN

CG: SOLLUX, NOW FUCKING YOU

Dave: karkat snap out of it

CG: *RED TEARS STREAM FROM HIS EYES*

CG: NO...

CG: *HE PULLS OUT A SICKLE AND HIDES IT BEHIND HIS BACK*

Dave: you know what we have to do it doesn't help either of us making a big deal out of it

Dave: just do it and get it over with

CG: NO. I'LL DO IT WHEN YOU BECOME A ZOMBIE

Dave: I don't want to be one of them

CG: *HE PAPS AT DAVE'S CHEEK*

Dave: not even for a second

CG: I DON'T CARE, THIS IS MY DECISION.

Dave: i'm the one who's bit here

CG: I'M THE ONE WITH THE SICKLE

CG: I'LL CULL YOU WHEN I WANT TO CULL YOU

CG: *HE WAS STILL PAPPING AT DAVE'S CHEEK,&

Dave: fine i'll do it myself *he takes his sword out*

Dave: *he holds it against the side of his head*

CG: *HE GRABS HIS WRIST WITHT THE PAPPING HAND AND PRESSES ON A PRESSURE POINT*

CG: *IT CAUSES HIM TO DROP IT*

Dave: karkat what the fuck?

CG: *HE KICKS THE SWORD TO THE SIDE*

CG: DAVE, I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE OR NOT

CG: (HERRO?_

Dave: karkat this isn't th-ohh shit *he wobbles around getting weaker then falls to the ground*

CG: *HE LOOKS AT DAVE IN DISBELIEF* NO

CG: FUCK YOU FOR GETTING BITTEN

Dave: oh god..do you think i wanted this?

CG: ...

CG: *THE TEARS STREAM FROM HIS EYES*

Dave: don't cry again please

CG: YOU'RE FUCKING STRONGER THAN THIS.

CG: DON'T GIVE IN.

CG: *HIS YELLS BECOME HISTERICAL*

CG: DAVE LISTEN TO ME

Dave: what els am i supposed to do

CG: *HYSTERICAL*

Dave: will away the death

Dave: karkat i'm screwed

CG: ...

CG: NO.

Dave: what do you mean no?

CG: WHEN ROSE DIED, SHE NEVER BECAME A ZOMBIE.

CG: BECAUSE SHE BELIEVED IN KANAYA AND US

Dave: because she wasn't bit

CG: ...

CG: THEN VRISKA-

CG: OR TAVROS

CG: WHAT ABOUT THEM ASSHOLE?

Dave: the head

CG: ...

CG: AT LEAST STAND.

CG: *MORE TEARS THAT HE NEVER BOTHERED TO WIPE*

Dave: karkat stop trying to pretend i'm going to be okay

Dave: you know i'm not

CG: *THEY BEGAN TO STAIN HIS FACE*

CG: STAND SO I CAN KILL YOU NOOK SUCKER

CG: *LOOKING LIKE BLOOD*

Dave: *he stands still uneasy*

CG: *HE SLOWLY PUTS A SICKLE TO HIS NECK*

CG: HOW LONG TO YOU THINK YOU HAVE LEFT?

Dave: not much

CG: THEN...

CG: *HE KISSES DAVE ON THE CHEEK*

CG: NO REMORSE, EVEN THOUGH ITS TOTALLY FUCKED.

Dave: bye karkat

CG: GOOD BYE... MATESPRIT *HE DIGS THE SICKLE IN, SEVERING HIS SPINAL CORD AND KILLING HIM*

Dave: *he drops to the flood*

CG: FUCK *IT WAS THE LOUDEST SCREAM AND IT WENT ON FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE HOURS*

CG: *END*


End file.
